King of Blades
by TheEnsaynOne
Summary: AU Post-WoL, The invasion of Char failed, and a lone wounded Marauder is left behind to die, until Kerrigan finds him and decides that she has other plans for him. Queen of Blades x OC, rated M for later chapters, title likely to change.
1. Prologue

((A/N: Okay, so I've been playing Starcraft II ALOT recently, and so this was inevitable. This is AU post-WOL, and I'm not spoiling much more besides that, so read on!

Also, to those who have read ToD, I'm taking a temporary break from that story because I have found that I can't find a way to continue the story without it turning incredibly stupid. Don't fret though, I will continue it as soon as my muse stops being a bitch, because right now it's demanding that I write this.

That being said, please R&R, no flames, I don't own the Starcraft Universe, or Kerrigan (hehe oh but if only I did...) ))

Chris opened his eyes to a blazing pain that lanced up through his spine and he arched his back in pain as he attempted to make some sort of noise to acknowledge the pain, but for some reason he couldn't. His vision was also clouded and murky, which he quickly found was impossible to blink away. The pain was unbearable, some of the worst that he had ever experienced, but just like every other pain that he had ever had to deal with he knew that he just had to fight through it. First he had to figure out where the pain was even coming from, and he quickly realized that somehow he had been stabbed in the back. Muscles had been torn which made movement brutal, but he forced himself to sit upright despite the protests made by his entire body. He brought his knees to his chest and forced himself to stand up.

"You have some spirit, don't you?" A soft, haunting voice sounded from just behind his shoulder. It was definitely a woman's voice, but it had an accent of an emotionless void that sounded inhuman.

Chris' eye sight began to return to him, the swimming vision fading away slowly until he could observe his surroundings as he turned to try and locate the source of the voice, but there was nothing to be found. He was standing in some sort of a crater in the side of a mountain that was infested with Zerg Creep. He vaguely remembered that he was part of the invasion force that was loyal to Raynor's Raiders, and that he had gotten separated from his Siege group, but everything else was covered with some sort of fog in his mind.

He also realized that he had been stripped of his hulking Marauder Armor and his massive grenade launcher, as well as his sidearm. He was left in the tight fitting thermal layer top that he wore under it that exposed his hulking muscles that were more akin to woven steel cables than any actual sort of tissue. He was also wearing a much looser fitting version of a similar protective thermal material below his waist, as well as his combat boots. He quickly knelt down and slipped a large, jagged combat knife from it's thin sheath that was built into his boot. He tried to stand back up, but he was forced down to his knees by another lancing shot of pain emanating from his back with a growl.

The voice laughed, sounding almost taunting. "Show yourself!" Chris shouted out loud, finally finding his voice. The knife was gripped tightly in his right hand waiting for any source of the noise. He whipped around at laughter just behind him and slashed out with his knife only to find it slicing through thin air.

"Such a fine specimen." The voice mused, and he slashed out again to no avail. "Feisty too, I like that." He felt thin fingers trace up his back and he stiffened in shock. He flipped the knife in his hand and stabbed straight backwards and felt it sink into flesh as there was a small gasp of surprise from the unknown person, before she erupted into laughter. "Well done." She congratulated him, "You're not just ready to give up and die just yet. But unfortunately that is what you are going to do."

Chris couldn't turn his head and was forced to listen to the woman's voice. "Raynor's forces are either dead or evacuated, your little invasion was a pathetic gesture. And now you are one of very few, if any, human's still alive on my planet. And the fact of the matter is that you are going to die. You're bleeding heavily, and there is internal damage. You have two options now, you can either die…" There was a pause and then he heard soft steps muffled by the living Creep as the woman finally presented herself in front of him, and Chris gritted his teeth as he came face to face with every Terran's worst nightmare, the Queen of Blades. "Or you can join me, keep fighting, and live." She chuckled and said, "You can have power that you're not even capable of dreaming of." Kerrigan reached down and pulled the knife that was embedded to the hilt in her thigh and brought it up, licking her own blood from the blade as the flesh mended itself until there was no trace of the wound left.

Chris snarled and forced himself to stand back up. He wasn't going to give up just yet, there was still quite a bit of fight in him. Kerrigan smirked at the gesture of defiance and flicked her wrist, emanating a massive blast of psionic energy that sent him flying backwards into the jagged rocks of the wall of the crater. The creep did nothing to shield him from the pain, and he felt something impale into his back as he coughed up blood.

Kerrigan walked towards him leisurely and at her own pace as if she was in no hurry, a predatory grace in her steps as she licked her lips in anticipation. This was going to be fun while it lasted.

Chris looked down at the rock that had pierced his chest and somehow managed to miss anything vital. It was painful but he resisted making any sort of acknowledgement and let the Queen of Blades win. He reached down and grabbed the stone and broke it off from the front of his chest and threw his head back as he forced himself forward and off of the impaling object. He dropped to the ground and hacked out a considerable amount of blood, as well as the blood pooling from the wound that started to surround his body. Somehow, he still had the energy in him to stand up and slash out with the rock in his hand in some hope of doing some sort of last wound. He knew he had no hope of making it out alive, so he had to do what he could.

Kerrigan wasn't going to let that happen though, she snapped out a kick with her heeled foot, leaving yet another stab wound in his chest and knocking him onto his back. "You don't need to keep fighting." She told him, her voice almost strangely soothing. "You don't need to keep dealing with all the pain. Just surrender, let me help you."

Chris snarled in rejection, but Kerrigan walked over to his body anyways and pinned his arms to either side under her knees as she straddled his lap. "Just relax." She muttered, and then placed both her hands on his temples, and he tried to thrash under her in defiance, but strength was finally starting to leave his limbs. He felt her invade his mind and pick out the most painful memories he had, ones that had permanently scarred his psyche and made him into what he was.

The first man he had murdered in cold blood, the death of his parents, his conscription into the Dominion and subsequent abandonment of post to join Raynor's Raiders, the murder of his wife and child by the Zerg, all of those thoughts began to fade in his mind as they were wiped away by her. "I am not unkind." Kerrigan whispered soothingly. Slowly, Chris began to feel his muscles relax under her mental cleaning. Kerrigan stood up and stepped back from him and smiled down at him. "I can make all the pain go away."

"Alright…" Chris' voice broke finally. "I surrender…"

Kerrigan nodded, and then walked away as she looked at the zergling that had been watching them. "Prepare the chrysalis." And the small dog-like creature scampered away as if it had understood her. She turned back to Chris and nodded, "The more you fight it, the more it is going to hurt." And with that, Chris fell into a deep state of unconsciousness.

((A/N: I know some of you might be screaming at the computer and in effect at me for making Kerrigan to nice in this… But I ask one simple question, she got what she wanted, didn't she? Don't worry, she'll be going right back to normal next chapter!

Obviously this is going to be a lot shorter than the rest of the chapters I will be releasing but that' s because this is merely a prologue.))


	2. Chapter 1

((A/N: I dig some digging and research and find out that not only is the concept of this story (Kerrigan infesting a Terran to make herself a consort) feasible, and not only was it meant to happen in Canon (in its most broad sense of course), but it had happened before! I'm going to chalk that one up as an ignorant success!

This chapter is going to be mostly Kerrigan-centric, and will fill in plot details and the meaty bits that will expand on the AU I have developed. This is going to also be a bit shorter of a chapter than I usually write, but the next ones will definitely be long ones.))

Kerrigan walked out of the Creep infested cave as multiple Zerglings swarmed in the opposite direction, following the orders of the Queen with complete obedience. She had nothing to worry about, except for the side effects of the incubation process and the effects it could have on the man. She visibly shook her head and banished the thought from her head, this was not a man, he was merely a pawn and she had to remember that vividly. That was how she had taken complete control of the Zerg, and it was how she had defeated Raynor's invasion. Despite her best attempts, however, the images that were burned into her mind that she had picked from this person's mind, the memories of his past, were horrific. While they were comparatively nothing to her standards, she remembered traumatic events from her humanity and the impact they had on her that lasted to that very moment. Even her previous consort's mind had not been nearly as murky or painful to trudge through as Chris' had been, and he had come out of the incubation permanently insane.

The Queen of Blades was standing completely still, lost in thought until she was broken from her reverie by a Zergling rushing by her leg towards the crater that Raynor had found her in, mistakenly thinking that she had been in any way de-infested by their Xel-Naga artifact. It took far more than simply recreating an artifact of that magnitude to recreate its power, and they had put all of their hopes of being successful on it. In the end, it had spelled their destruction.

She remembered fondly the satisfaction she had gained from seeing Jim forced to kill his own friend, and then the shock in his eyes when he realized that she had tricked them all. Ripping apart the Marine escort had been enjoyable, but seeing the absolute depression in Jim's eyes when it dawned on him that he had been sent on a fool's errand was the best part. Seeing the mental anguish had been what made her let him leave the planet in one piece. She had thought about killing him, but that pain would only be temporary compared to the long lasting effects of what he had just gone through.

Kerrigan turned to see Chris cut out of the clothes that he still had on and then slowly be surrounded by the prepared Chrysalis. She had taken her previous failed experiments into consideration before developing the incubation process that her newest test subject would be going through. She was getting closer to perfecting the process, she knew that she was. But she had all the time she needed; there was no way to rush perfection, so she would have to wait to discover the results.

She turned to look at the reconstruction of the base, the repairing of what damage that the Xel-Naga artifact had actually done to her forces. Larvae were still being spawned in mass quantities and infesting into drones. There was still a considerable amount of resources on the planet that had not yet been used so it would not be difficult, merely time consuming. She walked over the creep infested ground of Char, wading through the masses of Drones and Zerglings, with the occasional Hydralisk or Ultralisk passing by. And she began to walk, until she lost track of where she was. She had closed her eyes and simply continued to walk, ignoring everything around her, her Zerg minions parting before her and not daring to cross her path. Each step brought her farther away from her forces and closer to something else, something that she couldn't quite understand. There was a force pulling at her and she suddenly felt the urge to answer it, something that she had not felt in a very long time.

She opened her eyes after some time of wandering and then looked around herself, she was completely alone, in the ruins of one of the Terran advanced outposts. The buildings had been either decimated beyond repair or had been scrapped by the Drones. She heard heavy footsteps behind her and she turned around to find herself face to face with Jim Raynor.

"Kerrigan." The rebel breathed, "I didn't think you would come. I'd been waiting, but…"

"You're not here." Kerrigan observed, "I saw you leave the planet, I'm hallucinating…" She paused in thought and then realized that there was something underlying that she had to confront about the situation. "The question is," She mused, "Why am I hallucinating?" She can't remember the last time she had experienced any sort of dream or hallucination since before her infection.

Jim chuckled and started to walk towards her, his boots crunching the small pebbles underfoot as the wind picked up. "You always did have a sense of humor." He finally closed the distance between them and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her towards him.

"You're not real." Kerrigan insisted, something in the back of her mind starting a panic, a feeling she had not felt in quite some time.

The rebel grinned and put a hand under her chin and made her look up into his eyes, her fiery amber orbs capturing every detail of his face vividly, and suddenly it all seemed so real. Then, he looked down at her and kissed her. She should have stopped whatever was happening right at that moment, but she could sense that something was very wrong with the situation. Suddenly the moment seemed so real that she was unable to pull away. His lips felt warm as they locked with hers, carrying a heat that was far more than just physical as she felt it start to radiate through her body. She felt his hands rest on her hips and she closed her eyes, sighing in content.

"I knew you had some humanity left in you Kerrigan." Raynor chuckled as he pulled back.

The Queen of Blade's eyes flew open and she let out a psionic blast and sent him flying backwards, his back slamming into a steel girder of one of the destroyed buildings. "You forget who you are talking to." She hissed. "I'm not your Kerrigan anymore."

The man before her suddenly started to convulse and spasm until his body turned into that of her former consort; Ethan Stewart. "What's the matter?" The infested Terran asked, laughing. "Don't you love me? The way that I loved you?" He was overtaken by a fit of hysterics. "I gave my humanity for you, and I died for you! But they were right! You abandoned me and left me for dead with them!" He looked up at her and shouted the last words at her. "You use people and then just throw them away! And now I see you for the monster you really are!"

"You were just a failed experiment." Kerrigan countered calmly. "You meant nothing to me short of an assistant to my goals." She chuckled softly and then continued, "This is MY reality, you can't affect me because you don't exist anymore. You're a headless, decaying corpse representative of only my failed attempt in creating perfection."

Her former consort was taken over by another fit, "And what makes you so sure this is your reality we're in right now?" He stood up and in the blink of an eye was standing in front of her and backhanded her so hard she was sent sprawling backwards in shock. She kept her footing though, but she didn't understand what had just happened. "You had me wrapped around your finger." Ethan taunted, "But what happens when this next experiment isn't?"

"That's impossible." Kerrigan hissed, "He will be obedient to me, that's how the virus was designed."

"The virus was also designed to make me perfect! And you labeled me a failure!" Ethan shouted. "Your genetic experiment was nothing but a joke. Face it! You can't replicate what the Overmind did to you, no matter how desperate you get."

"We'll see about that." Kerrigan snarled, walking up to him and shredding him into pieces with her wings and claws, a violent flurry of sharpened bone and a red spray of blood until he was in pieces on the ground. She blinked, and everything was gone. There was no ruined Terran Outpost, there was no body before her, and she was completely alone.

She turned to hear scampering footsteps of a pack of Zerglings rushing towards their queen, sensing the psionic disturbance and interpreting it as their queen being in danger. She didn't understand it, there should be no Terrans left alive on the planet. "Scour the planet." Kerrigan ordered the pack, "Track down anyone left alive and rip them to pieces."

She made her way back to the Zerg stronghold that had been set up as a perimeter around the crater that the Chrysalis was in. She made her way into the crater and immediately she was greeted by a blast of psionic energy that was so powerful it forced her to take a step back. An Ultralisk slithered beside her and clicked its jaws and made a series of noises only other Zerg knew how to interpret.

"That's impossible." Kerrigan hissed, "There's no way he could be psionic. We would have picked it up before we started the process, the Zerglings would have sniffed it out." The Ultralisk swung its great head back and forth and continued to hiss, leaving Kerrigan stunned. "The process it not meant to create any psionic bond." She said, although this time she was thinking out loud. There was no way she could have done this on accident; this had never happened before with any of her other experiments. "I don't understand." She growled, frustrated for the first time in a long time. She walked through into the mouth of the crater as she put up a psionic barrier around herself, walking up to the Chrysalis and laying her hand on the membrane of it, her mind making direct contact into the cocoon like mutation and linking into Chris' mind. As she closed her eyes, she found herself standing in the same crater, only this time she was alone, and Chris was hunched over in the middle of it, pained snarls and almost animal like noises coming from him.

She looked over at him and started to walk towards him only to be thrown back against the wall by a psionic blast that ripped through her shield. That was impossible; she knew she was the strongest Psionic in the galaxy, even before she was infested. "Enough." She snarled at Chris, and the psionic pressure reduced only slightly, but it was enough where she could take back control of the situation. He rolled over onto his stomach and arched up in pure agony as bone-like protrusions began erupting from both his shoulders, blood pouring out of the holes made as the bones broke and then broke again, creating some sort of structure with themselves.

Next, longer and thicker bones burst from his wrists and extended to the length of blades as he cried out in fury, but he did not beg for it to stop. She was unsure if this was because he couldn't physically say it, or if he didn't actually want it to stop. His skin was slowly starting to mutate into a dark green, and a shiny protective carapace began to grow over his entire body, sealing him into an organic suit much like Kerrigan's. He thrashed on the ground as the bones in his shoulder seemed to settle into massive scythes that stretched over his shoulders and curved down. The bones themselves were wickedly jagged, as were the protrusions from his wrists.

Kerrigan walked towards him as his violent thrashing and shouts of pain were starting to ease into mere spasms. Her heels caused small ripples in the pool of blood that was slowly expanding to surround Chris. She rolled him onto his back and looked over him. He was still moving, and most importantly he was still breathing. That meant that the physical mutation had been a success, and the psionic waves emanating off of him told her that the mental changes were slowly starting to subside and complete. That meant that she had successfully created a new consort. She chuckled as she cut the mental connection to the Chrysalis and stepped back from it. The Queen of Blades could tell that she had created something to rival even her own power, whether or not that would prove beneficial to her was yet to be seen.

She looked at the Chrysalis as it began to shiver and shake, until it finally split down the middle and left Chris on the soft, Creep infested ground. He hunched over onto all fours and planted a fist into the ground, the blades in his arms retracting back into his mutated flesh. He forced himself to stand up, but his legs were still unsteady and he was visibly shivering. Whether in shock or some reaction to the environment Kerrigan wasn't quite sure.

She noticed that his eyes were still closed, and she spoke to him, "Open your eyes." Her voice was soft and inviting, "See what awaits you."

There was a moment of pause, and then Chris' eyelids opened and revealed violently burning crimson eyes that brought a smirk to Kerrigan's lips. "Kerrigan." He spoke, his voice which had already been deep and threatening, now had a haunting echo to it. "Thank you…" He said, reveling in what he had become.

Kerrigan's smirk widened. She had succeeded, and now nothing was going to stand in the way of her Zerg, and her new consort.

((A/N: Two quick things, the scythes that hang over his shoulders are supposed to be modeled after the Slasher necromorphs in the Dead Space universe, although obviously not fleshy. As for the blades in his wrists, think Baraka except made of hardened and reinforced bone, and jagged.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Since you've made it this far you've read it, now if you can hit that nice little button called "write a review" that would be great, as it really is my motivation to keep on doing what I do!))


End file.
